Love in Friendship
by Arlerth Zyllxius
Summary: Antara cinta dan sahabat, pilih yang mana?
1. Chapter 01

_Note: Typo (s), no EYD, Alternate Universe._

 ** _DLDR!_**

 _Chapter 01,_

Ikatan persahabatan putus begitu mudahnya hanya karna seorang pria. Oh ayolah... di dunia ini tidak cuma ada dia. Masih banyak cowok lain meski mungkin tidak lebih tampan.

Tapi memangnya 'tampan' menjamin keharmonisan sebuah hubungan? Tidak, benarkan?

Tapi sepertinya persepsi itu tak berpengaruh bagi Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka bersahabat sudah lama, tapi goyah begitu saja hanya karna menyukai pemuda yang sama.

Sasuke Uchiha, siswa pindahan yang mampu menjerat hati para wanita sekali lewat. Sungguh kuat pesonanya hingga mampu merusak hubungan persahabatan.

Naruto dan Sai merupakan bagian persahabatan mereka sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Berkali-kali mereka membujuk Sakura dan Ino untuk akur dan bersaing secara sehat. Namun mereka tetap bersikukuh saling membenci dan tak mau bicara satu sama lain.

"Hei, Sai. Apa yang harus kita lakuin?" Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Entahlah. Sudah seminggu lebih kita tak pernah berkumpul bersama lagi."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan meneguk jus jeruknya dengan kasar. Di kantin tak begitu ramai, kebanyakan siswi memilih untuk ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Kenapa?

Sebab disanalah 'pangeran es' selalu berada.

"Aku akan bicara dengan nya!" cetus Naruto dengan tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Maksudmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Ya siapa lagi? Dia harus menentukan pilihan."

Sai mengangguk setuju, merekapun menuju perpustakaan bersama.

Ruang penuh buku yang biasanya sepi, kini terlihat ramai. Meski ramai, suasananya tetap tenang. Maklum, hukum perpustakaan yang mengharuskan semua yang di dalamnya tidak boleh berisik.

Sasuke terlihat serius membaca buku tebal yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Sesekali tangannya bergerak membolak balik halaman. Semua gerak-geriknya itu tak pernah lepas dari mata fans fanatiknya disana, terutama dari mata Sakura dan Ino yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya.

Sesekali mantan sahabatan itu menyenggol satu sama lain dan memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" desis Ino berbisik.

"Kau yang apa! Dasar pig gendut!" desis Sakura tak terima.

"Dasar jidat lebar!" mereka terus mendesis berbisik satu sama lain hingga penjaga perpus menegur kembali menegur untuk kesekian kali.

Naruto dan Sai menghampiri Sasuke dimana disana juga ada Ino dan Sakura.

"Kalian mau apa kesini?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Sasuke, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Naruto tanpa menyahuti Ino dan dengan suara agak pelan.

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ini penting. Bisa bicara berdua di tempat lain?" ujar Naruto serius.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan menutup bukunya. "Hn," gumamnya seraya bangun.

"Eh? Tunggu! Aku ikut..." seru Sakura.

'Ssstttttt!'

Terdengar suara penjaga perpus menginstrupsikan mereka diam.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan... aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua," sahut Sai pelan.

"Tapi aku ingin..."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua dengannya, Sakura-chan. Lagipula Sai ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting dengan kalian." Naruto menyela cepat.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan melirik Sasuke yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Hal itu membuatnya merona seketika dan menunduk salah tingkah.

 _[Skip]_

Naruto dan Sasuke memilih untuk bicara berdua di atap sekolah.

"Hei Sasuke. Aku tidak tau kau itu punya perasaan atau tidak, tapi aku yakin kau sadar bahwa kehadiranmu di Konoha ini telah merubah banyak hal." Naruto memulai pembicaraan dan menekan ucapannya. "Termasuk persahabatan kami," imbuhnya.

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, ia hanya memandang Naruto datar.

"Kau tau kan Sakura dan Ino? Kami adalah sahabat sejak dulu dan semuanya hancur ketika kau datang." Naruto kembali berucap setelah beberapa detik tak mendapat respon.

"Mereka berdua menyukaimu dan saling bermusuhan hanya karna menyukai orang yang sama," jelasnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menentukan pilihanmu? Aku hanya tidak ingin persahabatan kami hancur gara-gara masalah ini," pinta Naruto terdengar memohon.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berbalik.

"Hn. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan," ucapnya datar, "katakan itu pada mereka." Tambahnya sebelum pergi.

Naruto terpaku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Tidak memiliki perasaan?!" gumamnya.

"Yang benar saja, hah ha!" ia mendengus dan tertawa kaku seorang diri.

"Lucu sekali. Mana ada manusia tanpa perasaan, dasar manusia kutub!" dengusnya kesal.

[Scene lain]

"Ck, sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa sih, Sai?" tanya Ino, kesal. Ia terus mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura.

Sai tersenyum dan menjawab tenang, "aku hanya merindukan kalian."

"Apa?! Jadi kau membawaku ke taman ini hanya dengan alasan konyol itu? Ya ampun, Saiiii. Kita ketemu tiap hari ya kecuali hari minggu!"

"Ralat... aku tidak hanya membawamu, tapi juga Sakura." Sai mengoreksi.

"Cih! Bagiku dia itu hantu yang tak terlihat."

"Apa kau bilang!" seru Sakura tak terima.

"Kau h-a-n-t-u."

"Kau!" Sakura menggeram dan menerjangnya.

"Sakura! Ino! Hentikan!" bentak Sai. Kedua gadis itu seketika menghentikan aksi saling menjambak mereka.

"Kita sahabat, kalian lupa?"

Mereka bungkam dan memilih untuk berlalu pergi daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang mencelos hati mereka.

.

To Be~

.

 **A.N:** terkadang aku memikirkan apa yang harus ku lakukan jika aku dan sahabatku menyukai 1 orang yang sama ketika sudah dewasa ( '-')

Aku pernah berhenti bicara dengan sahabatku selama 1 bulan karna masalah itu ketika remaja ('-' )


	2. Chapter 02

_Catatan: Typo (s), EYD masih berantakan, Alternate Universe, Beberapa char mungkin OOC sewaktu-waktu._

.

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

.

 **Chapter 02,**

 _[Sasuke pov on]_

'Hap!'

Ku hempaskan punggungku di atas kasur dengan kedua kaki menjuntai. Helaan nafasku terdengar oleh daun telingaku sendiri dalam kamar pribadiku yang sunyi. Seperti biasa...

Sejenak menatap langit-langit kamar lalu memejamkan mata, memutar kembali memori yang ku alami akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh membosankan dan menjengkelkan.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu selalu mengganggu hidupku. Mereka datang menciptakan masalah sendiri lalu menyeretku kedalamnya. Siapa lagi yang ku maksud jika bukan si rambut pirang dan pink itu. "Hahhh..." mereka itu sama seperti yang lain, orang-orang yang mengagumiku secara berlebihan.

'TokTokTok'

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama. Waktunya makan siang."

Seperti biasa...

"Katakan padanya aku sudah makan."

"Baiklah. Sasuke-sama..."

Untuk apa dia peduli aku makan atau tidak jika dirinya sendiri tidak pernah makan bersama keluarganya? Dia yang ku maksud adalah ibuku, dan yang bicara denganku barusan adalah pelayan utusan ibu. Pelayan itu tidak menginap di Mension ini. Dia hanya datang saat hendak menyiapkan makanan yaitu pagi, siang dan malam sesuai jadwalnya. Selain itu, tugasnya setelah menyiapkan makanan adalah memastikan aku makan dan melaporkannya pada ibuku.

"Tch! Aku tidak butuh perhatian sperti itu, hn."

[Scene lainnya]

Dikediaman sederhana Haruno. Sakura dan ibunya tampak sibuk melipat pakaian di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sakura..."

"Iya, Ibu?"

"Hari ini Ibu mendapat banyak daging dari arisan. Apa Kau tidak mau mengundang sahabat-sahabatmu ke rumah? Sudah lama skali Ibu tidak melihat mereka berkunjung."

Gerakan tangan Sakura sempat terhenti ketika ibunya mencetuskan kalimat yang menyinggung persahabatannya. "Tidak, Ibu."

Mebuki Haruno (begitulah nama lengkapnya), sebagai seorang ibu, beliau dapat merasakan adanya masalah yang tengah dialami putri semata wayangnya. "Kenapa Sakura? Apa kau punya masalah dengan sahabatmu?"

"Tidak, Ibu." Sakura menyelesaikan lipatan terakhir pakaian di tangannya dan berdiri. "Etto, Sakura mau kerumah Ino sebentar."

"Eh a no. Hahhh itterasaii."

Seolah menutupi sesuatu, terlihat jelas Sakura berusaha menghindar dari pembahasan ibunya. Mebuki sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah gagal mencegat kepergian Sakura yang tampak buru-buru. "Perkiraan cuaca nanti sore akan hujan, dia malah tidak membawa payung. Dasar anak itu, ckckck."

[Scene Back]

Hn, kalian fikir aku akan mengurung diriku seharian di kamar setelah pulang sekolah? Aku bukan orang seperti itu, percayalah.

"Sasuke-sama, anda mau pergi kemana?"

Kepala pelayan disini, aku tidak menyukainya. Namanya Kabuto, dia selalu mengawasiku dan mencari tahu semua kegiatanku. Aku benci perlakuan semua orang disini, tch!

"Hn."

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah pasti dia tahu, lebih baik aku segera cabut dari sana.

'Brum! Brum!'

"Tunggu! Sasuke-sama, sbaiknya anda menggunakan mobil karna perkiraan cuaca sore ini akan..."

'Brummmmm...!'

Ku tancap gas motor ninjaku dan mengabaikannya. Anggap saja kalimat terakhirnya itu hanya hembusan angin, hn. "Urusaii."

 _[Sasuke pov end]_

Sementara itu di sisi Sakura,

"Ke rumah Ino? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan itu pada ibu?" Sakura membatin.

Dalam perjalanannya yang tidak memiliki arah tujuan, Ia terus berfikir; "sebenarnya kenapa kami musuhan?"

"Hahhh..." hanya helaan nafas yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

'Ckiiitttttttttttt!'

Gesekan antara roda kendaraan dan aspal jalan membangunkan Sakura dari lamunan. Decitan yang tercipta ketika kendaraan di rem dadakan tersebut tak lain karna Sakura menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat sekitar, sehingga sebuah motor hampir saja menabraknya.

Masih disana, Sakura berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi sembari menatap horror motor yang jaraknya hanya beberapa senti. Tubuhnya gemetaran, bahkan ia tidak sempat menjerit karna shock melihat motor itu hampir menabraknya dari sisi kiri.

 _"Hei lihat disana! Spertinya ada kecelakaan."_

 _"Iya, ayo kita lihat!"_

" _Hei Nona, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Apa yang anda lakukan. Turun dari motormu skarang dan tanggung jawab!"_

Masyarakat sekitar sana mulai berkumpul dan menyalahkan pria yang hampir menabrak Sakura. Pengendara itu tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Hal itu juga yang membuat gadis bersurai pink itu mematung diam disana.

"Hn. Sebelum menyalahkanku, lihat dulu situasinya."

Sasuke kembali menstarter motornya meski banyak masyarakat yang menudingnya bersalah. Tidak untuk kabur, Sasuke juga masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan publik. Jika sampai terkena masalah, pasti orangtuanya akan kena imbas juga.

"Kau tidak terluka 'kan? Mau diam disana mendengar ocehan mereka atau ikut denganku, Sakura?"

Ah itu bukan ajakan, lebih tepatnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari prasangka. "Hn, aku sampai harus menyebut namanya. Tapi dengan begini mereka akan tau bahwa kami saling kenal dan masalah slesai," Sasuke membatin.

"Eh i-iya, Sasuke. Aku ikut," jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia bicara dengan Sasuke diluar sekolah, wajar saja ia gugup.

"Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku sangat bahagia. Bahkan aku bersyukur meski hampir ditabrak tadi, hehehe..." fikir gadis itu dengan wajah sumringah.

 _"Ohh ternyata mereka teman."_

 _"Ya sudah kalau begitu, bubar bubar."_

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya kesuatu tempat dengan Sakura yang ia boncengi.

[Sakura pov on]

Kerennnnnn! Sasuke benar-benar keren sekali. Dari jauh saja sudah keren, apalagi dekat seperti ini!

Ku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang, bukan karna aku takut jatuh, tapi karna aku menyukai situasi ini. Aku bisa memeluknya dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya, ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

'Ckitt!'

Eh? Sudah sampai kah?

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu dan turun."

 _Blushh~_

Apa yang ku lakukan? Memalukan sekaliiiii. "M-maaf, Sasuke." Aku segera turun dan menunduk malu.

"Hn. Tunggu disini atau kau boleh pergi, terserah."

Dingin sekali persis seperti julukannya, 'pangeran es'. Etto, ini dimana? Tunggu! ini kan tempatttttt...

.

.

 ** _To Be~_**

A.N: Semangat ( '-')


End file.
